lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Allan
Parameter Bonus * AP 15/120 -> 18/138 Weapons how do i get allan to equip a weapon in his off hand please help??? ::If You're playing on PC, then Allan will only use weapons in his main hand. Besides, you cannot manually give him a weapon - the only way is to buy or customize the weapon and wait for him to claim it. (This only works with weapons from the upgrade tree.) Corina Silvermoon 12:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) thanx i appreciate it. NEED FURTHER HELP PLZ. xbox br 102 how do i get allan to equip a weapon in his off hand please help??? does it need to be the exact same weapon he has equiped in his main hand or can it be a better. or can it be weaker and he will level it up to the same as his main hand or will he level up his main hand and his off hand drags along forever being a weaker weapon than his main hand. 18:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if this will apply to XBOX as well, but this is how it works for other Sovanis on PC: The only way to let him equip a weapon, is to first have it in Your own inventory (which means You have to find it or buy it, or customize it). Allan will ask for the weapon only if it is in his upgrade tree and only if it is better than one he already has. Respective upgrade trees are listed on Allan's page (they're different for each focus: i.e for Mystic, he will use Camio Rex - Gaap - Gaap Dominus). Please remember he will first equip weapons for his main hands and only then for off hands. He will upgrade both normally, so in the end You will have him having best possible weapons in both hands. I hope this helps :) --Corina Silvermoon 18:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) it explains alot but to clarify if he has a weapon equiped in his main hand and nothing in his off hand than anything retrospectively speaking in his weapon tree is better than nothing correct? i also noticed that when i tried to fix this b4 i consulted the wikia that every time i tried to customize a weapon in his weapon tree that he always made a better weapon b4 he asked for the 1 i made. also that i have weapons in his weapon tree in my arsenal and he never did ask 4 any of them for his off hand and still has nothing in his off hand----- wierd huh??? 18:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I must say this is really weird... I only played the PC version, so I am not certain, but he should be normally asking for the weapons... Maybe it's some sort of a bug? If any of the XBOX players could help with this? :) --Corina Silvermoon 11:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :While i've never used him myself, my knowledge of the game mechanics clearly suggests that if he doesn't have a weapon equipped in his off-hand at the beginning he will never equip one either, no matter what you do. Two other facts point at this as well: first, his upgrade tree in the article does not list offhand weaponry, and second, they changed him for the PC to use Large weapons instead (ie no offhand possible). You can call it a bug, i'd call it developer oversight, but either way, chances are you'll never be able to equip an offhand weapon for him. Drake178 14:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) wow. that is a good explanation. maybe the xbox version possibly he can equip an unfound weapon tree shield or something. i will test this and post when i have info. thanx for everyones help. 20:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) well i replaced allan with the duke of gor and im quite happy so forget allan lol 08:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Cerulean Rain I'm not certain about it, since I play on PC not XBOX... But this edit doesn't make sense to me. If Allan is capable of learning Cerulean, then he can use Quad Wield, right? Is this just a mistake someone did, or is it really that he learns it and cannot use it because of a bug? (Same thing goes for Leucetius.)--Corina Silvermoon 15:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok the problem with allan is that all his weapons are midsize and he power grips them. He has no offhand weapon and so even though he knows the arts for quad wield, he cannot quad wield without four weapons. In order for any of his weapon arts to be used (which he can most definetly learn) he has to be in quad wield mode for some reason and since he can't quad wield without offhand weapons he cannot ever use the weapon arts he gets. None of them. Leucetius only gets screwed if you make him combat as it gives him midsize weapons that he cannot quad wield. His mystic root and balance gives him large weapons to power grip that naturally learn weapon arts in dual power grip mode. On a side note I am currently making every midsize weapon for sovani in all their forms to see if allan takes any incarnation of the weapon for his offhand. So far no good. Espinadoboko 16:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt he'll take any weapon outside of his upgrade tree, actually. If You want to manually give them to him, You might want to try Necifer's trainer. I'm not sure if posting the link here is okay, but still: http://www.mediafire.com/?mummnm3zmmm. I've been using it a lot to test different settings, as You can give any character any weapon despite their race or fighting style. There is one vid to prove it on my YT profile as well: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3vfHjHyd0o :EDIT: I'm afraid the trainer is for PC only, though :/--Corina Silvermoon 19:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::if he doesn't take any weapons in any form as offhand weapons I'm gonna try and make large weapons to power grip. Maybe he can take a spear or staff if it has better stats. In all likelyhood he won't because the devs had a huge oversight with the sovani letting them know all wield styles but restricting them to just one or two wield styles in use. Something they obviously fixed on the PC version. They should make an update that can fix this because allan is damn powerful on the xbox but without a weapon art I'm better off have used someone else. Now I'm back to using david who I used untuil I traded him for leucetius Espinadoboko 12:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Pics? I was hoping that someone would upload some pictures of Allan for his gallery,seeing as I can't and I think it would make his-I guess page-more interesting. Just puttin it out there --AwesomeJellyBean--If you speak to the bartender in Athlum(sassy gay bartender,lol)before doing The Successor,he'll say something that hints to Allan being Torgal's little brother. So,please,no Allan/Torgal.Cause that's incest,and that's icky.kthxbye. So, Allan is Torgals Brother? Really? Anyone knows background details, like why they didn't have contact? (glimpse at Zephyr since she knows everything)--Xardia (talk) 21:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Class levelling guide (PC) (moved from the main page) Allan starts out as Deathknight, so its not possible to change his class. Still, he does miserable damage with his Invocation and Hexes, and his item art skills mostly just get in the way, so its best to disable those skills and focus on his combat arts, which in turn will unlock weapon art and fully bring out the benefits of his class.